Of Red, Blue, and Rocket
by Scarlet Tiger984
Summary: What if Red had lost to Giovanni and had been forced to join Team Rocket? This is just a random idea I got based off of the Pokemon Adventures Manga. And I apologise if anybody is out of character. I will work on improving this when I can.


**Of Red, Blue, and Rocket**

Red stood in front of the mirror. He glared at his reflection, this wasn't him, no, this was who he was forced to become. He wore the Team Rocket uniform, a black long sleeved shirt with a big, red 'R' on it, long black pants, the electric-proof gloves he stole from Lt. Surge, a scarf, and his hat. He was titled as Lieutenant, however he was treated like a grunt by most others. He despised the uniform, for because it was a symbol, a symbol of the most evil team in the world, and enemy of pokémon. He had been part of the organisation for a few weeks now. He started to think back to how he had joined.

.

.

He thought back to how it became like this, he had been battling Giovanni, boss of Team Rocket, and now his boss too. He had been using Pika, his Pikachu, against Giovanni's Nidoqueen. It was a tough battle and he only had Pikachu left, within a few seconds, just a few seconds, and the Nidoqueen would have attacked him before he could send out Pika, luckily while Giovanni was talking about how long it would take and how he would have had Nidoqueen attack Red within that time, Pika had been charging up electricity in it's pokéball. He was now thankful of the electric-proof gloves he had taken from Lt. Surge, allowing him to hold the electrified pokéball.

He then sent out Pika. "Thunderbolt!" He commanded. Pika attacked. "Impossible!" Giovanni exclaimed, but then he immediately focused on stopping the electric attack, he immediately had his Nidoking and other pokémon form a wall of rocks and upturned earth that managed to serve as a shield and block the attack. Red and Pikachu's eyes widened in surprise. Giovanni smirked, he had won this battle. "Poison sting!" He commanded. Nidoqueen immediately attacked Pikachu before it could dodge. Pikachu got hit, sending the electric mouse pokémon tumbling to Red's feet, unconscious.

Red was shocked, he had lost, this meant...he would have to join Team Rocket! "Alright Red, I have won, now you must come with me and join Team Rocket as my new Lieutenant!" Giovanni said.

Red returned Pika to it's pokéball. He then glared at Giovanni. "Why should I?!" He asked.

"It was in our bet, you lose, and you join. You don't want to break that promise now, do you?" Giovanni said. He will have Red join, whether he wants to or not. Red growled quietly.

"Hm. You want more on your end, don't you?" Giovanni asked.

"..." Red kept glaring at Giovanni silently.

"I see, how about Pallet town, if you join we will leave Pallet Town alone," Giovanni offered. "for now..." He finished quietly.

Red looked down, his hair casting a shadow covering his eyes. He didn't want to make this deal, but a promise was a promise, and he had even managed to get Team Rocket to leave Pallet Town alone too. "It's a deal." He agreed.

Giovanni smiled. "Good. Now get your pokémon, we must go to our base immediately." He said before he turned around. He returned all his pokémon into their pokéballs as Red collected up the pokéballs scattered around the broken battlefield.

.

.

Red was snapped back to reality when he heard a small, semi-quiet beep emit from somewhere in his room, he growled, Giovanni wanted him. He walked out of his room and started walking to Giovanni's office.

After a few minutes he got there. He knocked on the door. "Come in." Giovanni called. Red opened the door. "Ah, Red. You took your time getting here, next time be quicker." Giovanni said.

"Whatever, what do you want now?" Red asked. While usually being a cheerful person that changed when Giovanni forced him into Team Rocket.

"We have an intruder, I would like you to tell the grunts and get a team to find the intruder, so far they have destroyed any camera before we could get a good look at them." Giovanni said.

Red nodded. He then left the office without another word.

.

.

After Red told some grunts he started patrolling near the entrance, he wanted to warn the intruder, tell them to leave while they can. And fortunately for him, the intruder happened to be nearby. He looked left and right as he patrolled the hallway. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming his way. He waited for the person to come into sight.

After the intruder came around a corner and into sight Red's eyes widened. The intruder was also surprised, stopping a few feet away from Red. "..." Neither said anything for a few seconds. "B-blue?! What are you doing here?!" Red asked, finally breaking the silence. Blue Oak stood before him, Professor Oak's grandson and his rival.

"Me? What I'm doing here?! That's what I should be asking you! Everyone has been worried about you since you disappeared! And why are you wearing the Team Rocket uniform?!" Blue asked, usually calm and collected he was shocked and surprised, and even slightly angry.

Red avoided eye contact, looking down so that his hair would cast a shadow to cover his eyes. "I, uh...I got forced to join Team Rocket. I tried my hardest, but in the end I had failed, I couldn't manage to win my freedom..." He said, he tried to ignore the tears in his eyes.

His rival was even more angry, at Red and Team Rocket's leader. "..." He didn't know what to say.

"But, listen Blue! You have to go! Now! You can't let them capture you!" Red said, looking Blue in the eyes.

"Then come with me!" Blue said.

Red was surprised. "What?! But I can't!" He said.

"Why can't you?!" Blue asked.

"I-uh..." Red couldn't think of what to say.

Blue sighed. "...You know, I kind saw you as a friend." He said.

"Blue...I'm doing this to protect Pallet Town..." Red tried to explain.

Blue huffed and walk to Red, he didn't make eye contact with Red as he pushed past him and started walking off, further into the base. Red watched as his rival walked out of sight, some tears fell from his eyes. He was now an enemy to his friend, to pokémon, to everyone...

 **A/N: This is just a random idea I had gotten while wondering what would have happened if Red hadn't beat Giovanni in the Pokémon Adventures Manga. And also, I am so sorry if Red, or Blue, or Giovanni are out of character!**

 **Either way I hope you liked it! :3**


End file.
